The instant invention relates generally to devices for treating fractures of the neck of the femur, and more specifically the devices which can be use to draw together a broken femur and hold it together until the bond can unite.
Numerous devices and jigs of different types have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to hold the fracture pieces of a broken femur in some sort of alignment until the bone can unite. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,077,804 to Morrison; 4,236,512 to Aginsky; and 4,519,100 to Wills all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.